


The One True love

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Life Choices, Lost Love, Not for Jaune Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Ruby finding her true love





	1. Chapter 1

The crack of Crescent Rose echoed through the woods. The Ursa’s head exploded, and the body faded into black smoke before it hit the ground. Ruby slid the action on her scythe rifle and chambered another round, but quiet had settled back on the forest.

Ruby sighed. This mission was the worst in a long line of missions. Guarding a caravan that spent every night in a town, a village that made Patch look dangerous, a pack of beowulves that had its alpha die before she even landed, and now patrolling a village that had maybe one sighting of a grimm each year. Maybe she had a form of her uncle Qrow’s semblance. Not bad luck, but boring luck.

Checking over the place the ursa died, she let out a resigned sigh. This mission was just as boring as the last one, and the one before that. Hunting down stray Grimm, playing watchdog over a funeral. It was just so boring. Maybe she should have taken Weiss up on that job with Schnee Dust Company. They had spilt on good terms a year after graduation, Weiss taking over after her father and Whitley died in that just so horrible airship accident. Ruby was not a fan of the cold or joining the military, Mantle using only Atlas approved huntsmen and huntresses.

Collapsing Crescent Rose and slinging it onto her back, Ruby started walking towards the village. Yang might know of a good place to go once Ruby finished up here, her sister managing to find that answer she craved. Having a grand old time with Coco, Velvet, and Neon. Or maybe not. The last time Ruby had called her sister, she and Coco were both nude, and she had insisting on keeping the phone call going. The memory made Ruby blush, cause she was sure she knew were the other two members of their team had been.

A deep breath to clear her mind, Ruby oriented herself towards the village and started walking back. A single Ursa was all she had claimed today, and that seemed to the only physical threat in the area.

Entering the cottage she had for this mission, Ruby unslung her weapon belt from her hips. It landed on the hook next to the door, her red cloak on the coat rack on the other side. Attempting to unbuckle her boots as she walked into the living room, Ruby missed the smirk on the person sitting in the easy chair.

“Do you need some help?” A soft voice called to her. Ruby’s head snapped up at the voice. Pyrrha stood up from the chair, barely catching Ruby as the younger redhead launched herself into her old lover’s arms.

Pyrrha pulled Ruby up, and their lips meet. Ruby wrapped her unbuckled boots around Pyrrha’s waist, Pyrrha pushing her against the fall wall. Ruby broke the kiss first, panting, face flushed to match her clothes. Pyrrha took a few deep breaths as well, her face down to cover the blush across her sun kissed cheeks.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something again, but Ruby cuts her off with another kiss, the small woman’s hands moving down from Pyrrha’s hair to her back, pulling at the laces of the armor there. Pyrrha slides a hand up Ruby’s thigh, under her skirt, over the bare skin. Her hand moves over the hard muscles of Ruby’s ass, squeezing it.

Ruby moans, kissing down Pyrrha’s neck as she attempts to remove the armor, resting her head in the crook of Pyrrha’s shoulder. Ruby lets out a grumble at the collar that keeps her mouth off sensual skin, growling at it. Her hands find the edges of her armor, tugging hard at them before the laces stop her.

Pyrrha slide a hand under Ruby’s panties, warm fingers on the skin, stroking the underside of Ruby’s slit. 

Ruby whimpered, her hands tugging at the cords on Pyrrha’s back. “Noooo, I can’t focus when you do that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Pyrrha said, her fingers moving back over the wet panties, Ruby letting out another whimper.

“I don’t remember you always being this much of a tease,” Ruby said, biting on Pyrrha’s exposed shoulder as she finds the knot holding the armor closed. Tugging at it, she realizes her earlier attempts had tightened it. She made a frustrated sound as she realized she could not remove it.

“What’s wrong, hun?” Pyrrha leaned back, frowning at Ruby. The smaller woman unwrapped her legs from Pyrrha’s waist, her fingers pushing into the knot.

“I got too eager, the knot is stuck,” Ruby grumbled, trying to work it out.

Letting out a breathless laugh, Pyrrha nipped Ruby’s ear, whispering into it. “How about you cut me out of it? I remember you liking ripping me out of my clothes back at Beacon”

The heat that rushes through Ruby froze her hands. Both of them had hid what they had done at Beacon, Ruby shy of her budding sexuilty, Pyrrha not wanting to disappoint her family and fans. It takes a moment for it to dawn on Ruby that they are in a cottage in the forest, away from any eyes, and Ruby was out of dust for her toy.

Reaching for the knife on her belt, Ruby spins it in her hand before sliding it under the knot on Pyrrha’s back. Feeling the rush, Ruby slides the knife up the back of the armor, cutting through the cord that kept the armor together. The chest piece falls open, then off, clattering to the floor. 

A nic at the edge of the top lets Ruby rip the top off Pyrrha, exposing her chest and stomach. Ruby, not having grown much since Beacon, dived face first into the taller woman’s breasts. The warmth of Pyrrha’s skin was just as good as she remembered, a calm coming over Ruby before her own heat settled between her legs and she needed Pyrrha.

Lips and teeth find a nipple, and Pyrrha’s breathing hastens. The taller woman tries to pull Ruby up for a kiss, but she ignores the hands, the sounds, her own need making her want to just taste Pyrrha. The knife cuts away skirt and thong, the knife joining them on the floor. Hands around Pyrrha’s neck removes the collar before pulling her down, kneeling in front of Ruby. The smaller woman kisses Pyrrha’s lips, cheeks, before finding her neck and sinking her teeth into it.

Pyrrha lets out a moan when Ruby reaches her neck, grabbing her tunic and pulling it down. Exposing Ruby, her hands kneel and twist the freed breasts. She is able to undo the buckles and buttons of Ruby’s clothes, and removes skirt and top. Grabbing Ruby’s discarded knife, she cuts off the boy shorts that Ruby wore under her skirt, lifting them to her nose and sniffing them as Ruby knelt in front of her, teeth moving down to her chest.

Ruby’s first bite on her nipple draws a gasp from Pyrrha, the second a moan. The fingers between Pyrrha’s legs draw out the moan, Ruby enjoying her freshly shaven sex, unlike her own fiery crotch. This far out in the boonies, and the men hated Ruby for being more masculine than them, and the women afraid to admit their own choices, Ruby had given up on having to worry about pleasing others. Pyrrha, however, seemed to like it. Not long after Ruby’s fingers found her slit, Pyrrha’s fingers stroked the bush covering Ruby’s sex, playing with the fur above it.

“Hmm, I bet this feels great on a face?” Pyrrha said, blushing as Ruby looked up at her.

Strong hands pushed Pyrrha onto her back, and the red hair descended upon her mouth, the sex under it dripping wet. As Pyrrha rubs her lips against Ruby lower ones, she can feel her doing the same to her bald sex, fingers pushing them apart and letting Ruby’s tongue enter her.

Both their tongues explore each other, remembering the times at Beacon. Times in closets, in the locker room, those fleeting moments alone, those times that both could drop the mantles thrust upon them and just be girls with needs. 

Pyrrha breaks first, dropping her head from Ruby’s sex as the orgasm builds too much. Ruby, the benevolent leader, does not stop, pushing a finger into Pyrrha, drawing a sharp gasp right before Pyrrha has the first orgasm she’s had in years. Her hands find Ruby’s head and push it against her spasming sex, the younger woman’s tongue drawing out Pyrrha’s pleasure.

The second one is more instence than the first, Pyrrha arching under Ruby, her knees squeezing Pyrrha’s head to hold on. Pyrrha flails her hands around, clawing Ruby’s back, pulling at the carpet, twisting her own nipple, tugging at Ruby’s darker hair. Oum help her, she missed the leader of Team RWBY and not just for the skill of her tongue.

Muffled by the younger redhead’s thighs, it takes a moment for Ruby to hear Pyrrha’s cry, moans of Ruby’s own name as nails rake down her back, Pyrrha lost in the throes of sex. It spurs Ruby into pulling forth a third, a fourth, Pyrrha writhing under her as Ruby uses everything she learned after Beacon on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha woke up a few minutes later. Ruby nuzzled into her neck, nipping her ear. Pyrrha just felt...good. She missed Ruby, she missed having orgasms, and she missed having good sex. Rolling onto her side, she kissed Ruby. Arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined, Pyrrha kissed Ruby till they were both breathless. It reminded both of them of the first time they snuck away, the first time they found themselves like this.

“Oum, I’ve missed you,” Ruby said, breaking the kiss.

“I’ve missed you too,” Pyrrha said, pecking Ruby on the lips. Her hands moved from Ruby’s hips down to between her legs. “Can I repay you for what you’ve given me?” Pyrrha’s face flushed as Ruby’s eyes closed and she moaned.

“I would hope you would,” Ruby said, opening her legs to Pyrrha’s hand.

Strong fingers parted her slit, a thumb pressing against Ruby’s engorged clit. Pushing her shoulder into Ruby, she has her roll onto her back, her mouth kissing across her neck, over her chest, tasting her breasts and stomach before Ruby raises her sex up to Pyrrha’s mouth.

Pyrrha fumbled, remembering the old times, the good times. Ruby was not the only one, but Ruby had been the one she tried the most with, the one she felt a deeper connection to, even over Nora. Her tongue slipped into the younger woman, remembering the best way to make Ruby scream her own name. It does not take long to make Ruby feel the same way, Pyrrha’s name echoing through the cottage this time.

Pyrrha feels Ruby’s strong hands in her hair, pushing her against her furry sex, bucking under the skilled, if rusty, tongue of Pyrrha. A finger draws out a second orgasm from Ruby, two fingers prolonging it into a third. Try as she might, Pyrrha is unable to draw the fourth from Ruby, the older woman’s face covered in her juices, Ruby on her back, her breasts raising and falling with the after effects of sexual satistication. The hands in Pyrrha’s hair pull her up, letting Ruby taste herself on Pyrrha’s lips, letting her clean the face of the woman she loves.

On the floor of the living room of the cottage she is protecting from Grimm, Ruby hugs Pyrrha close to her. Grabbing the discarded cloak, she wrapped both of them in it, pillowing Pyrrha against her chest, listening to the sound of her fall asleep.

The sound of her scroll vibrating across the floor wakes Ruby. Grabbing it, she answers not fully awake.

“ ‘ello?”

“Hey, Ruby” Jaune’s voice pushed Ruby to a more awake state.

“Hey Jaune, do you know what time it is?” Ruby was not use to functioning before her third cup of coffee.

“In Vale, it’s eight,” he said. “And about twelve hours after Pyrrha said she would be back from Mistral. Have you heard from her?”

Ruby looked up, watching Pyrrha sleep. The older woman lacked the ability to awake at any disturbance, and Ruby was never sure if that was good or bad.

“Uh...no. I’ve been out in Mistral,” Ruby emphasised the name of the continent she was on, “for the last two weeks, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Oh, Miles take it all,” Jaune cursed. “She has been taking more and more missions. Last month she was in Atlas, doing something with SDC, then she was in Mistral chasing some Goliath. I feel like I barely see her. She said something about missing the old crew at Beacon, and outside of Ren and Nora, you hung out with her the most.”

Ruby was glad she had not taken the call as a video, feeling the heat color her cheeks. “No, I haven’t seen anybody but villagers and Grimm. If she does stop by, I’ll tell her you called.” Ruby tried to sound sympathetic, but with a nude Pyrrha resting against her, it was hard.

“If you do see her, tell her I miss her,” Jaune whined. “I wish I could join her on those missions, but only having one leg…” He stopped. 

That final mission, the one that labeled them all, Team RWBY and JNPR, as true hunters, it had claimed Jaune’s left foot and lower leg. The city had been saved, and Jaune had matched Pyrrha as a known name throughout the world. His proposal on live television to Pyrrha, their wedding that was seen by everyone from Atlas to Vacuo. The perfect gladiator and the heartfelt guardian.

Looking down at Pyrrha, Ruby realized that maybe it was more one sided then she had realized. Pyrrha had come from a family full of champions, movers and shakers of Remanent. Jaune had made himself into one of those people. A person was judged just not by themself, but by their legacy. Ruby’s legacy would end with her, not choosing to teach, not choosing a male partner. Pyrrha had been forced into her legacy, into choosing to heir the Arc name, the savior of Patch. Even when she would have rathered to spend her evening with the female leader of Team RWBY, when she choose to take the time to learn to cook Ruby’s favorite cookies over Jaune’s family biscuit recipe. When at her own proposal, she had grabbed Ruby’s hand and sought her strength When Pyrrha had chosen the path her family had chosen for her over the path that she had wished to forge for herself, Ruby had stood by her as long as she could.

Looking at Pyrrha asleep in her arms, cheating on the husband that Remnant had heard she would cherish forever, Ruby was conflicted.

Pulling herself from Pyrrha’s arms, Ruby walked nude to the kitchen, making coffee. A robe acted as cover for the shame she felt. Grabbing the flour, she started making pancake. She added the cinnamon that she knew Pyrrha loved to them, frying up a small pile before the sounds and smell of it all woke the fiery redhead.

Pyrrha entered the kitchen, wrapping both arms around Ruby’s robed torso. “What smells so good, hun?”

“I made cinnamon roll pancakes,” Ruby said, flipping the ones in the skillet. Pyrrha responded with a kiss on the neck before retreating to the bar. Ruby tried to keep her eyes on the cooking, but a naked Pyrrha was too much.

A short stack of pancakes was passed in front of the best gladiator of all of Vale. She only took a quarter of the bottle of syrup from the bottle, Ruby making a stack of similar size for herself. She added the remainder of the bottle to her pancakes before sitting next to Pyrrha. She ignored her food, holding just her cup of coffee in both hands.

“Jaune called me this morning,” she said, lifting the cup to her lips.

“Oh?” Pyrrha said, shoving a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

“He said he hadn’t seen you in a while,” the cup hit the counter, barely touched.

“Well...these are good pancakes,” Pyrrha loaded another fork, stopping herself with a mouthful of carbs.

“Pyrrha…are you happy?”

She swallowed. Taking the cup of coffee Ruby made for her, she sipped it before answering. “I’m happy now.”

“Because of the sex?”

Pyrrha looked hurt, and Ruby felt guilty of her question. “No. Ruby, I’ve always loved you. I’ve always loved you more than….” She shoved another fork of pancakes into her mouth.

“Do you regret marrying Jaune?” The pancakes Ruby made for herself sit untouched. She knew the question was too far, but this was not the first time Jaune had called her. Jaune was many things, but he knew that Ruby and Pyrrha had spent a lot of time together, more time than was necessary for sparring partners, for a young girl trying to figure out how to lead a team of girls older than her.

“Ruby, I…” Pyrrha stopped, the lie caught in her throat. “I loved you, love you. My parents, the world, loved Jaune. The savior of Patch.”

The clatter of silverware silence Pyrrha for a second. RWBY had been sent south, away from Ruby’s home for their final mission. Yang had been more vocal than Ruby about the mission choices, but everyone knew that Ruby had wanted to protect her home island, the grave of her mother. JNPR had been sent in after Taiyang had called for help, after Goliath had been sighted in Patch proper. Pyrrha had made a name for herself as slaying a Goliath by herself, a feat that was unmatched by anyone but Jaune Arc himself, who had lost a leg to his foe.

“When he went down on one knee, his lower leg just gone,” Pyrrha started. “I didn’t know what to say. My family had pressured me, suggested marrying a man who would advance the line…”

Ruby stabbed into her pancakes, drowning them in syrup.

“I...I didn’t want to say yes. Jaune had chased glory and fame. He was in it for the same reason my family wanted me to be...to be a fighter,” Pyrrha put her own shaking silverware down. She reached for her cup, but stopped. “I regret it, to this day. Jaune was a glory hound.”

Ruby looked over her cup at Pyrrha.

“I...he proposed at the one point I couldn’t say no,” Pyrrha said. “Bleeding, him wounded, me at the top of my game. I wanted to throw that ring at his face. I wanted to admit I only loved girls, but how could I?” Pyrrha’s face fell into her hands. “The whole time, I thought of you, Ruby. How I wanted to join you, live with you,” Pyrrha choked up, tears streaking across her face, “love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but that blonde bastard. He took the perfect momentement and turned it against me”

Pyrrha pushed her plate and cup away from her, crying into the bar. “I couldn’t say no, I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I had planned to ask for your hand during graduation, but suddenly, before that, I was to marry the man who couldn’t keep all his limbs during a simple fight.”

Ruby watched Pyrrha cry, unsure what to do. She had taken her feelings of Pyrrha and shoved them so far down that she could not identify them. The previous night, she had felt the stirring of those old feelings, but was it lust or love?

Reaching a hand across, patting Pyrrha’s back, she wanted to believe it was love. The tall red head swung from the bar and grabbed Ruby, crying into her shoulder.

“I love you Ruby, I love you more than I have ever loved anything else,” Pyrrha said, sobbing into Ruby’s shoulder. The younger woman just stroked her back, cooing into her ear, keeping the tears from her face as she realized she also loved this woman, that a million boring missions would be worth it if she could come home to Pyrrha’s arms every night. 

“I love you too, Pyrrha,” Ruby said. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Pyrrha go for a hike in the woods, and talk about what lead Pyrrha to seek out Ruby in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this second chapter took so long, and I do plan on adding another one at least.
> 
> All useful feedback is welcomed

“So, what shall we do today, Ruby?” Pyrrha asked, leaving the shower.

Ruby frowned down at her scroll. “I need to do a patrol around the village. Up for a hike?”

Pyrrha nodded, grabbing her bag.

The friend in her wanted to call Jaune, to help heal. Well, the Jaune’s friend in her. The person in love with Pyrrha wanted to smash the scroll, and just spend the rest of their lives out here in the woods.

“Ruby, would you mind helping me with these cords?” Pyrrha stood with her back to Ruby, hair gathered in one hand, the other holding her armor closed as the cords dangled.

The slope of her shoulders, the curve of her neck, the visible strength of her back. Ruby wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth before helping.

“Yeah, sure.” The cords felt alive in Ruby’s fingers, and they did not want to tie right. Ruby knew the problem was her not looking at her hands, just watching the play of Pyrrha’s shoulder muscles.

“Ruby?” Pyrrha asked with concern. “Doing okay over there, hun?”

“Huh, what?” She wiped her mouth again. “Sorry, distracted. What have you been doing, you’re looking...good, real good.”

“Still hitting the gym and the grimm, as Yang says.” Her tone turned sorrowful. “And it means less time at home. I’m glad you’re enjoying the view, but I’d like to go for that hike and not be this exposed.”

“Why not? No one from the village ever comes out this far. We could have a totally nude hike.”

Pyrrha laughed. “I’m not the exhibitionist you and Yang are. I like being clothed most of the time… although maybe when we get back, I’ll let you talk me into it.”

Ruby focused and laced up Pyrrha’s corset. She sped to the door, grabbing her weapon and opening it. “ComeonPyrrhaletsgoforthathike.”

Pyrrha laughed. “Now, now, Ruby, no slacking on your duties just because I’m here.”

“But there is hardly any grimm here. I shot one yesterday, and it was headed away. This place is so boring!”

“Just a quick circuit, and than we can come back, and have cookies and not wear clothes,” Pyrrha suggested, although her cheeks reddened.

“Promise?”

“I promise. I’ll even make you cookies.” Pyrrha winked.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot waiting for Pyrrha to grab her weapons.

The other woman laughed, grabbing her stuff and heading out.

The forest around the village was old, the trees thick with age, leaves in all shades of green. A few had started to turn that riot of colors that signaled the start of fall, but none had lost their foliage yet. A few birds darted through the air, small animals dashing through canopies added a gentle sound as Ruby and Pyrrha walked.

Both woman picked trails through the forest that disturbed little. Grimm hunting was, well hunting, and any lug who plundered through made life harder. Some people were better at it than others. Blake and Ren had been great scouts in school, Jaune, Yang, and Nora being the lugs who caused too much noise. Pyrrha and Ruby, while both more of the heavy hitter side of things, had also been solo huntresses. Their presence was not the shadow in the forest like their more quiet teammates, but they did surprise a few small animals on their hike.

Ruby found a stream, and lead them both along it, leading to a waterfall that cascaded down the hill, filling a small lake before feeding into the stream that they followed. A few trees rested on the ground.

“Well, this looks like a good place to rest,” Pyrrha said, dropping her bag next to one of the logs and pulled out a bag of trail mix.

Ruby nodded, setting her bag next to Pyrrha’s and pulling out a water bottle. “Hey, Pyrrha, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Ruby, what’s on your mind?” Pyrrha cast around for a comfortable seat.

“Did you ever love Jaune?” Ruby said as she reached into her bag, pointedly not looking at Pyrrha.

She mulled it over for a long time. “I might have at one point, but not anymore. It’s been a while since I felt that way about him.”

“I mean, I knew things hadn’t been great at Beacon, but you two always seemed, I don’t know, good together. What happened?” Ruby fished out her snack, moving closer to Pyrrha.  
“Where do I start? Oum help me, there was so many warning signs.” Pyrrha sat down on a log, cradling her head in hands. “You know how he got in, right?”

“Yeah, he got fake transcripts. Which Ozpin always knew about…” Ruby said. “I mean, it is a hard school to get into, that was why we all wanted in.”

“But we knew that. We trained our asses off. I was the best fighter in Remanent, you fought off a gang of hardened criminals-”

“More like softened criminals…” Ruby giggled.

“You know what I mean. We worked for it. Jaune… he didn’t even do a basic read of what it took to be a huntsman. He ended up being more of a danger to the team than a help.”

Ruby frowned. “Do you think that is why Ozpin put him in charge? Jaune was always good at standing in the back and barking orders, and it let the rest of you do your thing?”

“Maybe. I also was more than willing to help train him, although it took him awhile to realize that my help, and Ren and Nora’s, wasn’t to mock him, but to make the team better.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby moved, sitting next to Pyrrha and laying a hand on her back.

“He would get so upset when he failed to land a hit, or we pointed out a flaw in his technique. If he didn’t do it perfect the first time, he would throw a fit and we would get no real work done for the day. It got so frustrating.” Pyrrha leaned into Ruby’s embrace, resting her head on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“Honestly, the worst part was his attempts at flirting. That man tried to flirt with everyone.”

Ruby grinned. “Remember that time at the bar with Yang? I tried to warn him that my sister had no interest in him.” The giggles bubbled up as she put on her best Jaune impression, raising her voice a few octaves. “‘Your sister just hasn’t met a real man yet.’ Then she drank him under the bar and picked up one of the other girls he flirted with that night.”

“I remember that. Nora carried his ass home,” Pyrrha said, smiling. “He never really forgave Yang for that, but she never challenged him. He would always bluster at her, and she just...put him in his place.”

“You know, it doesn’t make sense that you two ever dated…”

Pyrrha shrugged. “I...I did it to stop him from making other women uncomfortable. He tried going after Velvet when Fox died, and a few of the underclass huntresses. I hoped that having me around would, you know, stop him.”

“Oh, but then you stopped spending all that time with him and we had our...thing?”

“He didn’t stop, not after I confronted him about it. He asked for a more open relationship, after I was sure he slept with a few other people. I should have broken it off, but you know how I get with confrontation. It also got a few other people to call him out on it, it was a deterrent of some sort.”

“Why stay, why stick with such a person?” Ruby asked. “He sounds horrible, even worse than what I knew him.”

Sighing, Pyrrha hugged Ruby close. “He could also be sweet. He slept in a cot at my feet when I spent that week in a hospital, he always remembered my birthday and the odd anniversaries. Our meeting in the woods, our first victory. He called my sister to find out what my favorite flower was, and got me a whole bunch for our first date. He was a kind man, he cared about me in a way that few did.”

Ruby squeezed Pyrrha tight.

“But in the end, he was also selfish and greedy. Oum, do you know what he did after the first time we had sex? He texted a bunch of his friends that he bagged “the Great Pyrrha Nikos.” Even added a picture of the two of us in bed.”

“What?” Ruby tumbled off the log they sat on. “No fucking way, why would he do something like that? Why did you even stay after that?”

“I found out about that not too long ago. I didn’t know he bragged about it, although I knew he used it to gain some status with people like Cardin and them. I just didn’t know he would pass around those pictures of me.”

Ruby stood up, pulling Crescent Rose off her belt. “I’m going to kill him for that.”

“Ruby, please, no,” Pyrrha said.

“Well, I could take a page out of Yang’s book and make him useless in bed.”

That set Pyrrha back. “Wait, is that what happened to Cardin? That horrible injury during our Junior year festival?”

Red shot across Ruby’s cheek, and she folded Crescent Rose into its compact mode. “No, when that happened, she was totally with me, Weiss, and Blake, watching a movie. I have the tickets and video feed to prove it.”

“Wait, what?”

“How about we head back to the house, I could use some food and we can trash on Jaune some more over whiskey and cookies.”

“Ruby, wait, did your sister really rip that man’s dick off?”


	3. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Pyrrha talk about the future, while Ruby uses a bottle of wine to make it through the conversation

Ruby rolled off Pyrrha, breathless and sweaty. The other woman let out a moan of pleasure, curling up next to her.

“That was an enjoyable end to our hike,” Pyrrha said, glowing a bit in the evening light.

Ruby smiled, a feeling at odds with the turning in her stomach. Something about this whole thing felt off to her. Pyrrha shouldn’t be hiding out here, they shouldn’t just be having mind blowing sex and trash talking her husband, no matter how Ruby actually felt about him.

“I’m going to shower.” Pyrrha walked away from the bed, throwing a wink at Ruby before entering the bathroom, the door still opened.

Grabbing her robe, Ruby went into the living room instead. Their scrolls charged near the couch. Pyrrha’s blinked with waiting messages, but Ruby’s just glowed red with a steady charge. Out here, and no one wanted to talk to her, no one checking up on her, aside from Pyrrha.

Who was avoiding her husband.

Ruby felt used.

She grabbed her scroll, and pulled up Jaune’s number. Her finger sat over the call button, but pressing it was not a solution. Both woman had their issues, and they had had something.

What they had was almost ten years old. Ten years with a few friends, fewer lovers, and a sense of frustration. Trained as a huntress, and the most exciting thing to happen to her was to be caught between her old lover and a school friend.

To be honest with herself, Ruby knew her bias. Pyrrha won out over Jaune. Jaune wasn’t the worst guy she met, but his whining, his lies, the way he had treated Weiss and Pyrrha at Beacon, so many things.

Her own feelings, her own reasoning, and that still made what was happening wrong.

Wine would help. Well, not help, but it might quiet the evil little voices in the back of her mind. A few sips, just to help her handle it all.

Quarter of a bottle later, Ruby hung over the couch The scroll laid on the floor. She stared at it, letting it taunt her.

“Ruby?”

She tried to twist around to look at Pyrrha, but the wine flipped her off the couch. Ruby clung onto the bottle, not spilling much. The hardwood floor felt cool against her back, but the angle hurt her neck. A failed attempt at moving her head landed her fully on the floor, the bottle still clutched in her hand.

“Ruby!” Pyrrha rushed over, kneeling next to the drunk woman.

“Heeey Pyrrha, you smell good,” Ruby said, resting her head on Pyrrha’s lap. The lavender body wash Ruby used surrounded her, and Ruby liked Pyrrha smelling of her.

“Are you drunk?” Pyrrha tried to remove the bottle from Ruby’s grasp, but Ruby had it in a death grip.

“I had a bit…” Ruby held the bottle up, “...more than I wanted, but it was either that or call Jaune. I don’t want to call Jaune.”

“Wait, why are you calling Jaune?” Pyrrha sounded scared.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s waist and hugged her close. “Don’t worry, I didn’t, I just think we might has to.” An idea sparked in Ruby’s foggy brain. She sat up, barely missing Pyrrha’s chin. “You need to call him to gets a divorce! Than we can gets married!” Ruby took another swig of rosé, grinning as she settled into Pyrrha’s lap.

The other woman flinched. “Ruby, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea…”

“Why not? You think he sucks, I think he sucks, Yang thinks he sucks, although she might be bias, she is a lesbian.” Ruby took another large sip.

“Aren’t you also a lesbian, Ruby?” Pyrrha reached for the bottle, but Ruby moved it deftly away from her hands.

“No silly, I’m a Pyrrha-sexual,” Ruby giggled, nuzzling into Pyrrha’s chest. “I mean, I’ve slept with other people. Who have all been woman. Well, or non gender binary, so, woman and not-men, so I mean-”

Pyrrha covered Ruby’s mouth with her hand, cutting her off. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re very sweet Ruby, but do you think that would be a good idea?”

Pouting, Ruby oozed off Pyrrha’s lap and stood at an angle over Pyrrha. “You said yesterday he mis, he mistreat, he did bad things to you, and he was a shitty person. I mean, who hits on first years? Jerks, that’s who.” Ruby’s standing angle flipped as she took another drink. Now she stood leaning away from Pyrrha.

“Well, yes…” Pyrrha fidgeted with her hands in her lap, paying them more attention than Ruby.

“And I’ve loved you since always, while he only loved you after all those other girls rejected his smelly butt.” Ruby overcorrected, and leaned right, closer to the wine bottle.

“Ruby…” Pyrrha reached for the bottle, but Ruby leaned the other way as she chugged it down.

“You divorce him, we could totally get married here. Have to invite Yang, she’d be mad if I married without her.” Another long drink, and Ruby leaned forward.

“Ruby…” Pyrrha reached for her, but Ruby leaned back.

“I mean, we could always just elope. My family would get over it quickly. Although would your family? I mean, they got like ten years of you married to that perfect blonde shit stain-”

“Ruby!” Pyrrha stood, snatching the bottle from Ruby’s hand. The last quarter of it roiled inside the glass cage. “I’m not divorcing Jaune!”

Ruby straightened as she looked Pyrrha in the eyes. “Why are you here then? You unload all your problems on me, tell me you love me, and than plan on going back to him?”

Pyrrha looked down at the bottle of rosé. “I… I don’t have a plan. But divorce, I mean, what would everyone else think?”

In answer, Ruby let out a raspberry. “Fuck them, Pyrrha, what they care about should matter nothing to what we think of ourselves… what I think of you and you think of me.” Ruby reached out and missed placing her hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder, grabbing her upper arm instead. “You married Jaune because you let others dictate what you wanted to do. And for ten years, you’ve done that, you tried to make happiness with other people’s pieces.”

Ruby slid her hand into Pyrrha’s. “It didn’t make you happy, and I don’t see it getting better. How about you try finding your own form of happiness?” A sad smile crosses Ruby’s face. “It doesn’t have to be with me. Cut ties with all of us, and try to find your own happiness in some way.”

Her speech over, Ruby slid to the ground, snatched the bottle from Pyrrha’s hand and sat with her back against the couch.

Pyrrha sat on the couch, which let Ruby use her knee as a head rest, and frowned. “That seems much harder, Ruby.”

“It is, but sometimes, you have to be willing to start over. Kerry take us both, maybe I’m wrong, and Jaune is the best for you. I’d just be honest about it. Get some time away, find what makes you really happy and not what you think makes you happy.” A swig of rosé. “Although if this is some kind of cuckold fantasy you both have, I will string you and him both up by your ankles.”

“Wait, where did that come from?”

Shrugging, Ruby nuzzled against Pyrrha’s leg. “Blake told me about some people she met, really freaky by the sounds of it, and I just didn’t want to be used that way.”

That drew forth giggles from Pyrrha. “Oh, no, I didn’t run out here to fulfill his fantasies. Just my own.”

“Do you want to keep it as a fantasy?” Ruby kept staring straight ahead, but she felt Pyrrha’s gaze.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Pyrrha said, placing a hand on Ruby’s head.

“No, but you don’t want to do anything about making it more than a fantasy. You’ll leave here, and go back to a life you seem to hate.” Ruby leaned forward, out of her reach.

“You’re drunk, Ruby, you’re not thinking clearly.”

In response, Ruby blew another raspberry. “No, I haven’t been thinking clearly since you got here. I want the fantasy of this life too. The only difference between us is that I’m willing to try, and you would rather just be a martyr.”

“That isn’t true, at all!” Pyrrha stood, standing in front of Ruby. “I can’t just give up all I’ve earned to be with you Ruby.”

“Sounds like you gave up a lot of it when it was Jaune being the one asking you, but that wasn’t a real sacrifice. You still kept the sponsorships, still fought in paid matches, still lived the high life you had before marrying Jaune. Maybe that is what really makes you happy.” Ruby tipped her head back, letting gravity work against the tears she felt. She emptied the last of the bottle, feeling just as drained as it was. This kind of conversation felt wretched, Ruby not wanting to hurt Pyrrha, but the need to put this all out there.

The first tear landed next to Ruby’s barefoot. The second on it, and suddenly Pyrrha knelt in front of her. “I hated all that, I hated being put on that stupid pedestal from the start. First it was my parents, than it was Jaune, but I never tried to leave. I wanted to, but what else could I do? It became my destiny, and I don’t know how to change that.”

Pyrrha sobbed on the floor, ugly tears and snot bubbling out of her face. The bottle dropped out of Ruby’s hand and rolled away, lost to the darkness under the couch. Ruby crawled over to her, pulling her into her arms.

Rocking her back and forth, Ruby tried to soothe Pyrrha. “I didn’t mean to be so mean, I just, it felt like you were trying to come up with excuse after excuse on why you couldn’t stay. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Pyrrha said, wiping her face with the back of her hand. “I don’t want to give up what I have. I have a good life, Ruby. I’m just not...I don’t know, it all feels so fake. The model pretty husband, a big house, and money? I’ve never wanted for anything, and all I’ve felt is empty, but what else do I do?”

“Walk away from it all, give it up, and try to figure out who the real Pyrrha is?” Ruby cradled Pyrrha close. “Go out and figure out who you are, and if that’s someone who stays with me, that’s great. If not, if you’d be happy out there with someone else, than I’ll be happy with that too. Well, as long as it’s not Yang, my sister already has a harem.”

Pyrrha snorted, nuzzling into Ruby’s chest. “Fine, no Yang, I think I keep that promise. But, if I’m going on this journey, I’d rather not do it alone. Could you come with me?”

“I got another three months here, but after that, I don’t have any other missions,” Ruby said, before hesitating a moment. “One condition. You have to start the divorce papers with Jaune. I love you Pyrrha, but this cheating feels wrong.”

The other woman squirmed, and Ruby let her go, laying back against the couch. “Pyrrha, I won’t help you if you take the easy way out. You seemed to have a million reasons why he’s a horrible person, but you still stay with him. Either mean it, and get out, or stay and live in this odd fantasy of getting it all. Just know, I won’t be part of it.”

She nodded. “You’re right. Can I stay one more night? I’ll go home, and… and well I’ll make amends with Jaune and be back in three months. Does that work for you?”

Ruby nodded, and pulled Pyrrha in for another kiss. It was a long, slow, kiss, a desire for their next meeting to be one with less angst, for the next time they meet to be for love, and not just a mere fantasy. “One more night, but tomorrow, you go home.”

Pyrrha grinned, and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “I feel home here, but yes, I’ll do that.”

 

Three Months Later

Ruby stepped out of the cottage, hearing the latch catch one last time on the inside. The job had been just as boring as she knew it would be. A few smallish Beowulves had been the worst to happen in the last few months, nothing since that Ursa three months ago.

It had also been three months since she last heard from Pyrrha. Nothing on the network about Beacon’s old power couple, nothing about the old world champion making waves, just the typical news. Oh well, life had not changed too much for Ruby anyway.

Walking down the path, she fiddled with her scroll. Her balance in her accounts were pretty good, and she didn’t need to take another job soon. Maybe a trip to see Weiss, or a trip home to see her dad and Uncle Qrow. Pulling up travel information, Ruby stared at her scroll as she walked.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew Ruby’s attention from her scroll back to the path. Pyrrha stood on the path, dressed for a long trip. Black leggings under her armored skirt, armored breastplate covering a red undershirt, bracer on her right arm, her left bared for her shield. A bandolier of magazines slung across her chest. “Hey-” 

Ruby launched herself at Pyrrha, and took her down, tripping them both over her bag at her feet. “You came back!”

Pyrrha laughed, hugging Ruby. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Nuzzling into Pyrrha’s shoulder, Ruby laughed, the bubbles of emotion popping inside her. “I hadn’t heard from you, I hadn’t seen anything. Not even Jaune called, and I figured he might, blaming me for all this.”

“No, we kept it quiet. Since I didn’t have much in the house, I moved back in with my mother for a month, regretted that, and couch surfed for a bit. And if you can get off me, I have something for you.”

Ruby rolled off Pyrrha, and watched eagerly as she pulled out a manilla envelope. “Now, I don’t think we should get married. It’s been ten years, and we’re different people. But, I’m willing to seek out my own happiness with you there.”

Inside were the divorce papers, as well as a hunting contract for Atlas. “Listen, I don’t want to make the same mistake I made with Jaune, but I also don’t want to do this alone. So, how about it, up for seeking a new happiness?”

Ruby hugged Pyrrha, and took her hand. Together, they walked to the airship, and headed north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Deyo for editing this work, and I want to thank Baelparagon for their insightful comments. This fanfic went in weird direction from what I planned on in the beginning. I also want to let every one know, this fanfic was based off a screenshot from a porn, and I just wanted some shameless smut of Pyrrha topping Ruby, and then that didn't work out too well, and I needed structure to it, and BOOM, we get this silly story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, check out my [Tumblr](https://today-we-write-tomorrow-we-die.tumblr.com) for WIPs and short prompts and if you would like to buy me a cup of [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA) I would appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
